goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Rodeo FX
in Montreal, Canada | founder = Sébastien Moreau | hq_location = 99 Prince Street | hq_location_city = Montreal, Quebec | hq_location_country = Canada | area_served = | key_people = Sébastien Moreau (President & VFX supervisor) | products = | locations = 4 | brands = | services = | owner = | num_employees = 600 | num_employees_year = | website = }} Rodeo FX is a visual effects company specializing in projects in the film, television and advertising industry. The company currently has studios in Montreal, Quebec City, Munich and Los Angeles. History Rodeo FX was founded in 2006 in Montreal, Canada by Sébastien Moreau and started producing visual effects for feature films in 2007. In 2013, the company started producing visual effects for television for the first time, creating over 150 visually altered shots for the fourth season of the HBO fantasy series Game of Thrones. In early 2014, it expanded outside of Montreal for the first time, opening an office in Quebec City, which now employs 35 animators and VFX-artists. In December 2014, following its acquisition of the VFX company Hatch FX, Rodeo FX opened an office in Los Angeles. According to Jordan Soles, Rodeo's vice president of technology and development, the step was taken to bring the company closer to the studios, directors and the film development process itself. In November 2017, the company announced the opening of a new office in Munich, Germany to establish a hub for the visual effects market in Europe. The studio’s VFX work has been rewarded on many occasions, including six Visual Effects Society Award for visual effects; these included two for the television series Game of Thrones and four for motion pictures. The company has also received three Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Effects for its participation in the TV series Game of Thrones as well as three HPA (Hollywood Professional Association) Awards for the same series. Filmography Films * 2007: Nitro * 2007: Continental, un film sans fusil * 2007: The Golden Compass * 2008: La ligne brisée * 2008: It's Not Me, I Swear! (C'est pas moi, je le jure!) * 2008: Death Race * 2008: Journey to the Center of the Earth * 2008: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * 2008: The Day the Earth Stood Still * 2009: Cadavres * 2009: Mr. Nobody * 2009: Journey to Mecca * 2009: Amelia * 2009: Terminator Salvation * 2010: 10½ * 2010: Incendies * 2010: Repo Men * 2010: Jonah Hex * 2010: The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * 2010: The Last Airbender * 2010: Resident Evil: Afterlife * 2010: Gulliver's Travels * 2011: En terrains connus * 2011: Le bonheur des autres * 2011: Monsieur Lazhar * 2011: Rango * 2011: Source Code * 2011: Immortals * 2011: The Three Musketeers * 2011: Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol * 2012: Red Tails * 2012: Underworld: Awakening * 2012: Mirror Mirror * 2012: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter * 2012: The Amazing Spider-Man * 2012: The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 * 2013: Jack the Giant Slayer * 2013: The Host * 2013: Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * 2013: Pain & Gain * 2013: Now You See Me * 2013: On/Off * 2013: Pacific Rim * 2013: The Smurfs 2 * 2013: Jerusalem * 2013: Enemy * 2013: The Hunger Games: Catching Fire * 2014: Beauty and the Beast * 2014: Lucy * 2014: Edge of Tomorrow * 2014: ''Birdman * 2014: Unbroken * 2014: 22 Jump Street * 2015: Jupiter Ascending * 2015: Cinderella * 2015: Furious 7 * 2015: Tomorrowland * 2015: By the Sea * 2015: Fantastic Four * 2015: The Intern * 2015: The Walk * 2015: The Last Witch Hunter * 2015: In the Heart of the Sea * 2016: Deadpool * 2016: Gods of Egypt * 2016: The Divergent Series: Allegiant * 2016: Two Lovers and a Bear * 2016: Warcraft * 2016: Central Intelligence * 2016: The Legend of Tarzan * 2016: Star Trek Beyond * 2016: Nine Lives * 2016: Arrival * 2016: Wait Till Helen Comes * 2016: Queen of Katwe * 2016: The Promise * 2016: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * 2016: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * 2016: Bad Santa 2 * 2016: Silence * 2016: Assassin's Creed * 2016: Resident Evil: The Final Chapter * 2017: The Space Between Us * 2017: Kong: Skull Island * 2017: The Shack * 2017: The Fate of the Furious * 2017: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * 2017: Valérian and the City of a Thousand Planets * 2017: The Gracefield Incident * 2017: Downsizing * 2017: It * 2017: Home Again * 2017: Blade Runner 2049 * 2017: Thor: Ragnarok * 2017: Justice League * 2017: Paddington 2 * 2017: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * 2017: Star Wars: The Last Jedi * 2017: The Greatest Showman * 2018: Black Panther * 2018: Game Night * 2018: A Wrinkle In Time * 2018: Death Wish * 2018: Paradox * 2018: Sicario: Day of the Soldado * 2018: Ant-Man and the Wasp * 2018: Asura * 2018: The Death and Life of John F. Donovan * 2018: The House with a Clock in Its Walls * 2018: Overlord * 2018: The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * 2018: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * 2018: Mowgli * 2018: Aquaman * 2018: Bumblebee * 2019: The Kid Who Would Be King * 2019: Dumbo * 2019: Shazam! * 2019: Pokémon Detective Pikachu * 2019: Men in Black: International * 2019: Godzilla: King of the Monsters * 2019: Dark Phoenix * 2019: Crawl * 2019: It – Chapter Two * 2019: Super Intelligence * 2019: Anna * 2019: Dhaka * 2020: Bloodshot * 2020: Jungle Cruise * 2020: Chaos Walking * TBA: Magic Camp * TBA: Kablam Television * 2014: Game of Thrones – Season 4 * 2015: Game of Thrones – Season 5 * 2015: Fear the Walking Dead * 2018: Krypton * 2018: Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan * 2019: Stranger Things – Season 3 * 2019: The Boys * 2019: Locke & Key * 2019: Snowpiercer * 2019: Watchmen * 2019: Raising Dion Awards and nominations The following list of awards and nominations for Rodeo FX lists accolades that have been presented to a team containing at least one employee of Rodeo FX. External links * References